In a state of Insanity
by Kanilla
Summary: Kai has a girlfriend he is scared of, Max is constantly on a sugar high, Rei has gone all catty and is possessive of Tala and Tyson steals Hilarys underwear. Throw in a perverted 12 year old girl and some other stuff and what do you get? Insanity. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am...Back with another story.**

**This one was started just recently and I was inspired by something I read the night before. Include a sugar high and some hyperness of my own and voila. this is what you get. **

**Warning: it has absolutely no plot, a LOT of crazy stuff, nakedness, pervyness, stealing and possessiveness...hm and some shounen ai too.With all of that said I hope you do stay and enjoy this...meaningless fanfic, because I sure enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own frigging Tyson, Kai or any of the other beyblade character...So friggin do NOT sue me cause you wont get anything.**

**-Stage One-**

It was a perfectly fine day in the small town, just a day like any other warm day in July. The sky was blue, not a single cloud floating past and one could hear the birds chirp and sing in the trees. All in all, it was a rather peaceful day...right?

-BANG-

Guess not-sweatdrop-

In the next moment a door was slammed open and out dashed a boy with navy hair and a cap on his head, running like the devil himself was behind him. He made a eeeep-ing sound as there was a loud shout nearby. Behing in a rush he looked around desperate for somewhere to hide.

His eyes caught sight of a single bush in the garden outside the house he just left, and a wry grin spread across his face as he dove into that bush to hide away.

" Mwuhahaha...Hilary will never find me in here!" he laughed evily and huddled himself together to become smaller.

Next thing known, a girl was standing outside the house, hands balled up in fists at her sides as she stopped to take a lok around. Her chocolate brown hair was all frizzy, standing of her head from the severe anger she was feeling right now. Her wary ears snapped up the sound of a giggle- a giggle that sounded suspiciously like it came from Tyson. She snapped her head to look in the direction she had heard the little sound and found herself staring at a bush in the middle of the garden.

-sweatdrop-

Was Tyson stupid enough to hide...inside a bush? She had over-restimated him for sure. One would think that despite him being a stupid pig he would know how to hide in situations like these. After all, there had been many of them...She couldnt recall a day where they hadnt fought. At least not for the past months.

She tip toed over to the bush and struggled hard to hold back the evil laughter as she made ready. But just as Hilary was about to jump onto the bush and strangle Tyson there was a loud squeal. Turning around she saw a blonde haired boy come running outside, his blue eyes sparkling with hyperness and joy. And he was...naked?

Squeeking Hilary turned away not to look at the blonde boy as he danced around in the garden.

" Why is this happening to me? First Tyson snatches my underwear and now Max is dancing naked in the garden...What did I do to deserve this fate?" she sighed and shook her head, deciding to ignore the happy dance of Max and finish off Tyson instead.

Only when she looked back the spot where the bush had been there was..nothing but grass. The sound of feet running caught her attention and as she looked up she could see the bush running away from her hurriedly.

" TYSON YOU LITTLE...ARGH, YOU LITTLE BUSH-MONSTER!"

Hilary growled and followed her target, intent on catching the moving bush even if it was the last thing she did today.

" Ohohoho! Look at all the pwetty pwetty flowers...-sigh-Maxie liiikes flowers...A lot of them!" sung the hyper blonde as he kneeled down by a flower pot on the stairs to admire the beauty of the plants.

" Pwettyyyy...I wanna be a flower too...-gasp- Maxie can be a flower! OHMIGOSH!" he gasped in realisation and stood back up, reaching his arms up above his head to pretend for them to be petals.

" I hope the little bies comes to siiit on meeee-drools-"

Max stood perfectly still in all his nakedness, not noticing that the people passing by were casting weird glances in his direction. A mother walking with her twelwe year old daughter shrieked at the sight of the naked boy and placed a hand over her daughters eyes to shield her from such...unfitting behaviour.

" Moooom! Stop it! I can take it, its only a naked duuude!" protested the girl and tore away her mothers hand. The mother placed her hands on her hips with a stern look.

" Just because your father lets you stay up all night and watch...adult movies with him it doesnt mean I will let you ogle the boy...Come now"

" But moooooom", moaned the girl and sighed as her mother pulled her along away from the house of madness, as she had named it inside her own mind. Strange things happened at that house.

-takes a deep breath-Okay...Lets go inside the house instead, shall we? Up the stairs and in the door...Woops-bangs head on door- Hrm...Okay.-sweadrops- Errr...The author is not supposed to be in this story, am I right? Oh well...Now that Im here I might aswell take a look around.

Hey...oh niiiice torso..-drools-Hrm, yeah I am ogling a guy that just came downstairs. Err...wait a sec-he has blue hair? How is that possible? Man, he has to dye it to get it that way. Ooops..I think he saw me.

" What are you doing in here? Get the hell out of this house!" he shouts at me. Hehe, I better take my leave now...

-back to normal mode-

The bluehaired guy stared in disbelief as the stranger suddenly vanished in thin air. Poof it just said and she was gone. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

" I knew I shouldnt have gotten drunk last night...My head is fucking around with me", he muttered and shook his head to get rid of the weird thoughts. Downstairs he looked around to see if there were any signs of his team around-intake of breath- Okay,the coast was clear. His eyes dully scanned the kitchen as he entered it.

Hm..It was clear that Tyson had tried to cook his own breakfast as there was milk spilled all over the desk and something goofy spread across the kitchen table. No fucking way that he would clean up after that pig... He snorted and opened the fridge, being careful not to step in the pool of milk on the floor.

" Wtf? Who emptied the fridge?"

Thats right, there was no food left at all. Kai muttered a profanity under his breath and decided to skip breakfast and see if there were any programs on the television instead. He flopped himself onto the couch and turned on the t.v.

A lean tall figure dressed in clad black sneaked past the boy standing outside by the stairs, not giving a single thought to the fact that the blonde boy was...well, naked and looking as if he was happy about it too. The black figure opened a window, slipping inside without a sound. This figure...Hm, he looked creepy, is he someone suspicious maybe?

" Hm...Seems like the target has moved from its shelter", muttered the figure to itself, the voice being clearly male. His eyes searched the room after any fresh leads, though there were none he found soon after. Sighing he tip toed across the room and slipped outside, leaving everything just the way it had been. He wouldnt want to ruin the mission, would he now? A small chuckle escaped his lips as he moved along the walls in the corridor, searching for this so called "target" of his.

A sound caught his attention, and he warily stopped to listen. It was coming closer...It sounded like...hm...A machine..no wait...

A cat?

His eyes widened in shock as something hurled itself at him, knocking him to the floor. He yelped in slight pain, but that was soon forgotten as a "meow" could be heard and something wet touched his cheek. Cracking one eye open to see what this attacker had been he found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

" AAAAAAHHH!"

Using force he pushed the creature of him and backed away, eyes wide from fear.

" Meooooow...meow?" came the reply to his scream.

It was...Rei.

God, what on Earth had happened to the neko jin? He was purring! Not to mention that he was licking his hand! Oh wait...Neko jin. Ahhh, that was the explanation.

"Meow!" said the cat-like boy as he leapt onto his lap gracefully.

" Errr...I came here to find someone, but it wasnt you dude..-sweatdrop-", he said nervously as the boy rubbed his face against his chest, his paws, hrm I mean hands feeling as if they were clawing gently at his trousers.

" I gotta go now...err, nice to talk to ya..."

As he stood up and ran off down the hall Rei followed with a happy smile.

_ I found my pretty, I will stay by my pretty forever! MY pretty has such nice red hair...ohhh, and me lovey his blue eyes... Yay! _

Meowing one more time Rei giggled girlishly and bounced down the stairs, avoiding any harm with ease with his catty behaviour.

**Yeah...that was the first chapter...Did you enjoy my craziness? If you did I wouldnt mind a rewiew you, that little button down there you know? Press it and type away! Hrm..anyway, if anyone is interested in reading a fanfic where Kai is hotter than ever seen(read) before, there are monsters and dark battles and hyperness...well, then you better click on the profile of Armith Greenleaf and the fanfic named Fiat Lux, we are co-writing that fanfic together.**

**Next chapter: Tyson finds a treasure, Tala delivers a box to its owner and Rei becomes possessive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanilla:-cries-**

**Nicholas: what is wrong?**

**Kanilla: I-I...-sniff-got-sniff- ! REWIEWS ALREADY!**

**Nicholas:-sweatdrops- Err..like that is anything to cry about...**

**Kanilla:-wipes away tears- Nicky you dumbass...I was crying because I was happy!**

**Nicholas:-X.X-**

**Kanilla: btw, we do NOT own beyblade or the characters of the show...we do however own ourselves and the pervy 12 year old girl that is going to return to make their lives living hells-mwuhahahaha-**

**And yeah...you guys guessed correctly, the dude with th blue eyes is Tala of course. Who else I ask you! Enjoy this update!**

_Italics means thoughts, ay?_

**-Stage Two-**

_Okay...Breathe in, breathe out... breathe in, breathe in, breathe in...Wtf? I dont think this therapy works for me anymore...-sigh-Oh well, everything has been topsy turvy for the last couple of days. I suspect that I am the only one sane in this house._

The boy with the brown hair and the glasses stood up from the chair and stretched his numb limbs. He had been meditating for almost two hours and now he was tired of that shit. Not to mention that he was hungry, even after emptying the fridge last night he felt hungry. So he stalked out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

_WTF?_

_Tell me, did I just see Tala come running down the stairs? What on Earth is Tala doing here?_

_WTF?_

_Was that Rei just now? Why is Rei running around on all four? Okay, I know the guy is a neko jin...But this is going too far. I think I heard Tyson break into Hilarys room earlier too...No wonder she was shouting again._

The boy with the glasses sighed in vain at his crazy friends behavious and followed the two into the kitchen. He needed food...and he needed food right now-stomach growls-

"Duuude...Hil is never gonna find me here..."

Tyson chuckled, feeling satisfied with himself. He had managed to escape the wrath of the evil witch...for now. But he must make sure to stay out of sight for a little longer. His eyes became wide with joy as he pulled something out of his jacket.

" All that trouble...for this piece of clothing...But its worth it", he said with sparkles in his eyes.

The item he currently was gaping and staring in awe at was a ...bra, a pink bra with tiny hearts on. Yeah, you heard it right- a bra. And judging by the fact that Hilary had been chasing him..It was her bra too. He let out a squeeky sound as he clutched the clothing to his chest, feeling overjoyed at being in posession of such a treasure.

Oh, if you didnt get it yet -Tyson loves underwear. Yup, female underwear on top of that. Dont ask me why that may be.

( Nicholas: you are so evil Kanilla...)

( Kanilla: yuppers, I know! And I am proud to be hon!)

And at the moment Tyson was located in the bathroom. He sighed and brushed his fingers over the fabric of his treasure, giggling as he looked up. The door was of course locked- he couldnt risk getting caught by that evil witch, the posessor of all his treasures.

His mouth turned into an o-shape as his eyes fell on something that looked suspiciously like...a dress. Hesitantly Tyson reached out his hand to grab the item.

" Ohhhh...I-it is a dress! Thank you so much God for granting me this wonderful gift!" he sniffled and held the dress up in front of him to look at it.

Tala was feeling scared that Rei was following him. Each time he looked over his shoulder he found the golden eyed boy sitting there looking at him with a brilliant smile.

_Okay, Tala-dont forget your mission. You are here to find the oh so Mighty Phoenix and hand him the object. Ignore all obstacles and concentrate on your mission now._

He took a deep breath and pressed up against the wall in a spy-ish way and peeked around the corner and into the living room. Oh joy, his target was there!

" KAAAAI!"

The bluehaired boy looked up as the redhead entered the room, eyes widening upon seeing his old team-mate. **WTF** was Tala doing...HERE? He wondered- cough- Okay...calm down...Tala probably just stopped by to say hello or something.

" Kai man, Ive been all over Europe to find you! I need to give you something..."

Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

And just as Tala was about to pull something out from his sweater when something hit him in the back and made him trip. In the next moment there was a rather girly whine, the redhead lying flat on his face on the floor. There was something very...un-dignifying about the pose Tala had. He had his arms by his sides, his legs spread apart...and Rei sitting on top of his ass.

"Meow..."

Kai arched an eyebrow upon seeing Rei all cat-ish, licking the back of his right hand. Hm...seemingly everyone in this house had gone all insane. Not that he could say he was all sane himself either-sweatdrop-Change of subject.

" What the fuck do you want Tala? Speak up and leave me alone"

Tala moaned and raised his head from the carpet, blood dripping from his nose. He sniffled and wiped away the blood, only to have his hands wet by it as it kept flowing.

" I was supposed to-sniffle- find you and-sniffle-give you this-sniffle"

Tala fumbled around inside his sweater and pulled out a wrapped gift..or so it looked like at least. Kai eyed it warily before taking it in his hands. There was a tag on it, and his eyes widened in fear as he read who the wrapped gift was from.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!" **he screamed and dropped it to the floor, jumping behind the chair to hide.

" Whats wrong Kai? Oooof...Get off me you evil kitty!" Tala whined and pushed Rei off his ass. Rei hissed once he landed on his butt, baring his fangs in offence. Tala crawled over to accompany Kai behind the chair. The bluenette was hugging his knees to his chest, biting his bottom lip.

" Kai dude...whats wrong? Your girlfriend only wanted to send you a gift you know...No idea what she put inside though"

Kais face palened upon hearing the word "girlfriend" and he whimpered, pointing one finger at the wrapped box.

" Remove that **EVIL** box from **MY** prescence!"

Tala blinked in surprise and shook his head a little.

" Dude, I think Mariah is a nice girl...A shame Im gay and not straight. Otherwise I would probably have been dating her..."

Tala placed a hand on Kais shoulder and patted it in comfort. Neither of the boys noticed that Rei was hissing angrily, his pupils had turned into slits.

_He is MY pretty...I wont allow him to **TOUCH** anyone other than **ME**!_

"**MEEEEOOOOW!"**

" **WAAAAAAH! GET OFF ME YOU EVIL CAT!"** wailed Tala loudly, his voice in a high pitch as he struggled to remove the golden eyed boy from his back. Rei had his arms firmly wrapped around his neck, his nails digging into his chest painfully.

" WAAAAH!" Tala kept squealing, once back at his feet he started running in circles, Rei clinging possessively to him while meowing.

And though all of this Kenny stood watching in the doorway, both brows up to his hairline behind his glasses. He shook his head in hopelessness and walked away. He would have to talk to them later on...all of them and get some reason into their heads before he went crazy himself.

**That was the second chapter..Hope you all enjoyed, cause duuuuude...I really enjoy writing this stuff.**

**Yours sincerly (and with lots of sugar), Kanilla & Nicholas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiya!**

**Yo yo everyone...How are you today? I hope you are dandy!**

**Anyways, duude...Seems like I got a couple of people laughing from the last chapter. You guys keep yourself under control, I dun wanna be responsible for killing any of you!**

**-O.O- Hopefully you won\t die on me so you can get to read the rest of this plotless and...crazy story!**

**I do not own the beyblade characters...Only the wicked and totally off plot and the 12 year old girl.**

_" this kind of italics usually means an outburst"_

_While normal italics means thoughts._

**-Stage Three-**

" Hm...why wont the bies come to me? I make such a nice flower too...", sniffled Max as he realised that it was useless. He sighed and his shoulders were lumping as he walked back inside. Oh well, he might aswell get dressed...The sugar had worn off while he was out there pretending to be a flower. He wanted to go on another sugar high...

_Oh wait!_

He knew Hilary was storing chocolate in her drawer among all her underwear...YAY! He could go on another sugar high if he got his hands on those bars of chocolate! Thrilled to know that he ran upstairs in a hurry and burst into Hilarys room. Naturally she wasnt present as she was out hunting down Tyson...

Max giggled as he pulled open the drawer and started searching through the underwear of the brownhaired girl. Oh screw it if she got mad at him, he knew Tyson had been stealing underwear from her anyway...So why couldnt he steal some chocolate too?

He cackled triumphantly as his fingers curled around one of those heavenly sweets he loved so much. They were his addiction, his reason to live...He hurriedly grabbed the bar of chocolate and was about to stuff it into his pocket..when he rememebred that he wasnt exactly wearingany pockets right now.

" Oh well...Ill go get dressed again...and then were back at the road of sugary highs!"

" **ARGH!"**

Hilary stomped angrily back inside. She couldnt find Tyson anywhere! And he had stolen her favourite bra too...The one with the little hearts on that Bryan had gotten her for her birthday this year.

_( Kanilla: dont ask me why he got her such a present...hm..maybe I should call him and ask?)_

_( Nicholas: errr Kani, I doubt he would appreciate to have you digging in his privaccy)_

She would return the Pinkie Bra to her possession! It was a matter of life and death, and the moment Tyson placed his hands on it he had written his own death sentence. Hilary cast her head backwards and cackled evily. Now she only had to find her weapons and get ready for the battle...The battle for the return of the Pinkie Bra!

Mwuhahahahahaha!-cough cough-Mwuhahahahahaha!-cough cough-

Kai crawled across the floor, avoiding Tala who was still running round and round and round and r- yeah, you get the point...Why he doesnt get dizzy is beyond me...

With shaky hands Kai picked up the wrapped gift and ran off, leaving Tala and Rei to themselves. He vanished upstairs and locked the door to his own room before sitting down on his bed, placing the gift in the other end.

_I bet she put a bomb inside of the box...or that it is some kind of weapon that is gonna kill me._

He raised a hand to his mouth, biting his nails in anxiety. That pink-loving, moronic girl had a knack for torturing the living lights out of him. Like that time when she burned all of his clothes and forced him to wear pink for a week.

" _Waaaaah, what the hell am I gonna do with this shit?"_

Desperately he scooped the box up into his arms and left his room in a hurry, going on a search for somewhere to tuck it safely away not to ever be found...

Tyson admired his own reflection, dancing in front of the mirror.

" Ohhhh...You handsome fucker...mreeeeow..."

Lustily he licked his own lips before giggling like a little five year old girl. He was quite satisfied with the outcome. He had put on Hilarys dress and the makeup he stole from her last week( which he had hidden under the bathtub).

" Hahahaha...Now NO ONE will recognize meeeeeee!" he chirped happily and unlocked the door before slipping outside. Ouch..Maybe he should have practiced a bit before he started wearing high-heeled shoes...They were difficult to walk on. Oh well..too late now. He would NEVER take them off again.

_-Mwuhahahahha-_

Taking a deep breath he calmed down and walked as best he could down the corridor. Now he could seduce Kenny and make him his own. Just the mere thought of kissing Kenny made fluffy sheeps flutter in his stomach.

Oh wait...Fluffy sheeps? It felt more like...elephants.

His stomach gave off a strange sound and the moment after he thought he would explode.

_Not now! Waaaaaah!_

_-sigh-_And there he ended up in the bathroom again. Hm...I wonder if he shouldnt have eaten that chicken last night, it had already started to rotten. Oh well, guess he will be stuck in the bathroom for a while_-evil grin-_

**I think I was being a little mean here...-snickers- But who cares?**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe...Is certainly seems like you guys agree with me- Hilary is officially insane too! Yaaaay, bring on the crazy people with the crazy stuff!**

**Hrm..Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And I do not own beyblade or the characters of the show...only the pervy girl and the insane...err...I forgot that there is no plot-sweatdrops-**

**-Stage Four-**

Tala fell to the floor feeling exhausted after running in circles for ages. Not to mention that he was pretty dizzy. Rei meowed happily and jumped onto his stomach with grace to his movements, rubbing his nose against Talas neck.

" Guess I am stuck with you...Why the fuck did you choose me? I was just supposed to drop off that box and go back home to Russia!"

Rei purred and licked his face. Tala petted his head, and he could see stars in Reis eyes as he did so. Man...Rei was really acting like a cat!

And he couldnt get up from the floor either because Rei was sitting on him. Oh well, at least the cat-boy was sitting pretty still. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep from the long journey.

_Haha...no one will ever find that box...Not now that I have hidden it so well!_

Kai giggled childishly to himself and slipped out of the closet. Happy with himself he put his hands in his pockets and walked carelessly down the hall. He had even put a note on the box that said that NO ONE was to open it...ever.

Hm...It was about time to get started with that task he had delayed for a while now. He needed to remove all evidence of his hated girlfriend from his life so he could find himself a new identity and escape to another country. Mwuhahahha...That pink-loving ball of fluff would never find him when his plan was through.

He tip toed into his room happily, for the first time in ages feeling all bubbly...almost hyper. But then again it was Kai-sweatdrops- and Kai just is not hyper...no? The day Kai gets hyper I think the world ends. But maaaaybe the world is about to end soon anyway-even more sweatdropped-

With an evil smile on his lips he pulled open his drawer and pulled out a photoalbum. Pressing the album to his chest he popped his head out into the hall to see if anyone were there. Nope...Everything was ready for him to start. Chuckling to himself he entered an unused room filled with...umbrellas? How on earth did all these umbrellas end up in here? How strange...

Kai placed the album on the floor and tore apart a newspaper he found in a corner before curling the pages into paper balls.

" Haha...I will burn the evidence of our time together!"he exclaimed and lit fire to the balls of paper with his lighter. A sigh escaped him as he watched the fire grow.

" Err...I think I forgot to bring water to put out the fire again..."

Meanwhile Max was stuffing his mouth with the stolen bar of chocolate, mewling sounds of joy coming from him. He giggled the way one does when on a sugar high, the sugar rising in his blood.

" Ohhhh...It is starting to work...Ohhhhh...I can feel the power of the SUGAR!"

He rose to his feet not-so-elegantly- and took a deep breath, the corners of his mouth twitching.

" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" BEWARE WORLD, FOR HERE COMES MAX THE SUGAR- LOVER!"

_Ohhh...My strenght, I can feel my strenght riiiiiise... Now I am invincible-evil cackle- The sugar is the most powerful ally one can have..._

Hilary stomped up the stairs, and they croaked in offense.

" Oh shut up...Im not that heavy!"

She WOULD find Tyson...Something started vibrating in her pocket (-sweatdrops- And no...It was not anything pervy, it was her cell phone moron). She fumbled around in her pocket, pulling out a flower from her pocket.

" Errr...okay, why do I have so much shit in my pockets?"

Then came a photo camera, after that a pencil, a lollypop, a cd...Oh-there it was!

Pulling out her cellphone she frowned at the mess she had made on the floor as she answered the phone.

" Hilary here".

" Hello, this is Bryan", said the familiar voice seductively.

_EEEEEEEEK! IT IS BRYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAN!_

She cleanred her throat and without noticing it really she started straightening her hair to make it look nice. Then she said in her sweetest voice:

" And this is Hilary..how are you Bry?"

" Fine"

" Me too..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Um..arent you going to say something?" she asked sweatdropped.

" I was...But I forgot what it was..."

" Um..Maybe you were calling to say that you are coming to visit and ask me out on a date?" she suggested.

" Hm..Maybe. Sure..Ill come by, just gotta order some plain tickets first"

" Bai bai then, see you later!" she chirped happily and hung up before he could say anything else.

Back in Russia Bryan scratched his head thoughtfully as he put away his cell phone. Who was Hilary? He knew that name...hm.. Hey, you couldnt blame him for suffering from a severe goldfish memory, could you now?

**( Kanilla: I know the feeling...)**

**( Nicholas: I know you do-sweatdrops-)**

**-End Stage Four-**

**Rewiews!**

**Yours Sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a bunch for the rewiews guys! They make me laugh a lot!**

**And by the way, I own nothing but the plotless..err..plot and the pervy girl you should know by now-smile smile-**

**-Stage Five-**

_Aint nothing gonna break my stride, no body is gonna slow me down, I got to keep on moving, aint nothing gonna break my stri..._

_Hrm...Alright, so what if I like silly songs?_

Kenny sighed as he walked down the stairs and cast stolen glances at the surroundings before fishing a special key to a specil door leading to a special room out of his pocket. With a smug looking face he placed the key in the lock of the special door leading to the special room and turned it. There was a click as it was unlocked and he slipped inside.

And inside there was...

_(Kanilla:Mwuhaha...Lets switch scenes...Yeah, and dont bother to tell I am evil-I already know)_

Tyson exited the bathroom, rubbing his stomach with a frown. That sure had emptied him inside out. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. For a moment as he was about to go downstairs he forgot that he was wearing high heels and that he couldnt really walk on them yet-sweatdrop- Take a guess at what happened?

Yeah- exactly.

He **fell.**

" WAAAAHHHH!" came the high pitched voice as he tumbled down the stairs, squeaking and squealing as he landed on his stomach at the bottom of the stairs.

" Im so haaaappyyyy!" giggled a female voice as Hilary appeared in sight and Tyson cursed loudly- hoping dearly that the girl didnt notice him. And...she didnt-O.O-

In fact she actually stepped on his back-ouch- as she ran to the living room.

Tyson muttered something with his face pressed to the hard floor and fainted.

"Kyaaa! Beware, for here comes the King of Sugar- MAX!"

The now hyper blonde came bouncing down the stairs, now dressed in some of Kais old clothes. Meaning- they were WAY too big for him, and the pants were pooling around his ancles as he stood at the bottom of the stairs beside the fallen Tyson. In fact he had stolen Kais dear old scarf and wrapped it around his head. It kept falling into his eyes and blocking off his sight and he pushed it up again, blonde locks falling into his eyes instead.

"Huh? What is this? Ohhhh...it is a human being!" he squeaked pleasantly as he sat on the floor beside Tyson. He poked him in the side once...twice...no reaction.

" Booorrrrrriiiiing...Mwuhaha, I will save you my lady in need of rescue! The evilness of boredom will not be allowed to take away your innocence!"

With a swift move he stood up and brought Tyson with him_-wow, who would have thought Max was that strong?_- and walked away with the fainted boy under his arm.

Hilary waltzed into the sitting room as if owning it, her head up in the clouds. She danced around the room, incredibly happy from her conversation with Bryan earlier. He was coming to visit!

"_Meow"_

The sound caught her attention and turning around at her heels she found Rei staring at her with wide eyes. If she hadnt been so happy and hyped up at the moment she probably would have asked herself if something was wrong with the neko boy... But right now it didnt matter!

" Oh kitty-boy! You are so kawaii! Come to mommy!" she cooed and Rei smiled with his fangs over his bottom lip and jumped off Tala to walk to her. He rubbed his face against her legs and purred when she stroke his hair.

" Awww...you hungry kitty-boy?"

" _Meeeeow"_

" Come and I will find you some milk then!"

" _Meow!"_

The two disappeared into the kitchen.

In the sitting room the sleeping redhead was about to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

_Why do I feel so light...? Something is missing..._

He blinked. Ohh...Rei had finally gone away. With shifty eyes Tala rose to his feet and gulped once he heard Hilary cooing the boy out in the kitchen. He needed to get out of here before Rei found him and refused to let him leave again! Err...Which way to go? There was only one way out of the sitting room...through the kitchen.

Oh well, he would have to make use of his skills as a Russian spy then!

Kai frantically wawed his arms in order to put out the fire that had started to burn pretty wild. Not only the pictures were on fire by now, but all the umbrellas.

_Shit shit shit! Tyson is fucking gonna kill me if I end up burning his precious dojo to ashes!_

Desperately Kai left the room, if he got away before anyone could see him they couldnt blame him for it...right? RIGHT? He ran as fast as his feet would carry him and saw his resuce in the window at the end of the corridor.

_**-at the house of the 12 year old girl nearby-**_

She snickered evily to herself as she dialed the phone number of her cousin. Her mother hadnt noticed that she brought the phone with her after she finished dinner...A male voice answered as the phone was picked up.

" Ahhh God...Shit, stop-gasp- that Olli!"

" Errr..."

" -gasp- Erm...Sorry, I was a little errm, caught up in something cousin".

" Well- hello to you too Enrique..I have good news for you!"

" Ohhh...Tell me right away! Is it something pervy, is it something nasty?"

" Uh huh! You know the house of madness?"

" Of course...How can I not know?"

" Well..I walked past there today and there was a blonde dude standing naked outside in the garden! Mother dragged me away before I could ogle him properly, but duuude..you would like him!"

She could hear droplets hit the floor on the other end and knew her cousin was...drooling again.

" Get that drooling of yours under control Eni..We need to sneak over there and check whats going on! Mother gave my dad a real round of beating after she found me and him watching a great movie the other night...I want to get back at her cause now dad refuses to let me watch anymore movies with him!"

" Riiiight...-gasp-Olli stop that! Hrm...Ill be right over..give me five min to chase Oliver away first...he is going all------"

"...I dont wanna know Enrique..."

With that she hung up, bubbles of evil joy bubbling in her stomach. Ohohoho...If she was really lucky she would get to see some pervyness tonight! If only her mother didnt find out about it of course... She locked the door and climbed out her window, her digtal camera safely tucked away in her pocket. She was certain that Enrique would bring the video camera.

**( Kanilla: Is it just me..or is that girl REALLy pervy?)**

**( Nicholas: agreed...)**

**( Kanilla: you agree on what?)**

**(Nicholas:is you and yes..she is pervy...-XD-)**

_**-End stage five-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the rewiews guys**

**-Stage six-**

" Hm...I wonder where I am..I feel like I know this place".

At the airport stood the liliac haired teen, scratching the back of his head as he was trying to figure out what he was doing here...not to mention where he was. The woman sitting beside him on the plane was standing by his side. She had started talking to him and suddenly he was caught in a deep conversation where the woman did the most of the talking. She had asked where he was going and he couldnt answer...due to his incredibly BAD memory.

( Kanilla: He even beats my goldfish memory you know...)

( Nicholas:-cough- That is quite a hard task I think...but he surpasses you, no doubt...)

He ran his eyes up and down the females body. Sure...she was wearing a ridiculous amount of pink clothing and pink stuff in her hair but she did look sort of neat. He already forgot her name though.

" So Bry-honey..Since you dunno where you are going, wanna tag along to see my boyfriend?" she asked and fluttered her long, dark eyelashes.

" Uhhh...Sure".

"-Squeak- Thats great! Now come, I already called for a taxi!" she chirped happily and pulled him along by the hand.

" Uhh..okay then".

-at the dojo-

" Phew, I managed to get away from that nutty Rei...", Tala sighed in relief as he hurriedly climbed the stairs and hid behind a desk standing in the hallway. He chuckled to himself. Soon he would be out of here and when he went back home to Russia he would go to a gay bar and ogle some hot dudes.

" Hm..perfect way to spend the weekend...-sniff sniff- Err...Whats that smell?"

His nose caught a strange unpleasant smell drifting past.

" Smells like someone forgot to turn off the oven...but there aint any kitchen upstairs- . ".

In the next moment he heard a fierce cry to his left and turning his head he saw Kai sprinting past, mouth open as he was screaming. Just as he was about to shout for his pals attention Kai took a dive and jumped through the window at the end of the corridor.

" Err...dude, he seemed to be in a hurry...I wonder why he didnt use the main enttrance?"

The scent was becoming stronger by every second that passed and Tala figured that he might as well check it out.

Tyson was seeing stars as he opened his eyes, trying to focus.

"Uhh...It feels like someone stomped on my head...ouch..".

" Oooops! I think I stepped on you when I was trying to undress you!" giggled a familiar voice. With a horrofied expression Tyson turned his head to the right and stared at a currently HYPER Max acting all girly.

" Uhh...Maxy, why are you dressed in Kais clothes?"

" Because I had nothing to wear!"

" You stepped on me when you were trying to und...WHAT? YOU UNDRESSED ME?"

He made a move to punch Max straight in the face, but found himself stuck to the bed as leather belts were strapping him down onto a bed...completely naked except for a pair of pink socks and a red pair of silky boxers.

" WAAH! LEMME GO; LEMME GO!" he yelled in protest.

Max laughed and pointed a finger at him, bending over.

" Mwuhahaaha..NEVER!" he laughed evily and ran off, the scarf flaring behind him.

" Someone...HELP MEEEEE!" Tyson begged.

Hilary sat down on the couch in the living room, smiling brightly as Rei jumped onto her lap to curl up there contently.

" Ooff...youre heavy Rei. I keep forgetting you aint really a cat-sweatdrop-".

Rei purred and rubbed his face against her..chest, not really intending to make her blush or anything. He was just an innocent little kitty after all you know?

" Hm..Kitty-boy, wanna help me with something? I need to find something to wear because Bryan is coming to visit! And I need you to help me guard my clothes...Tyson has been stealing a lot of them lately you see".

Rei raised his head from her frame to look at her, almost understandingly. He let out a meow and licked her cheek.

" Hehe..I take that as a yes then! Come on Kitty-boy, lets get going!"

" Cousin...You sure this really is a good idea? I mean, I like pervyness and all..But how the hell are we supposed to get inside the house?" Enrique whined as his cousin shifted her weight on his shoulders. Currently they were at the back of the house where the girl was trying to reach the window in the second floor.

" Oh shut up whiny-baby! Oh..I got it!"

In the next moment there was a loud crash as someone came flying out through the window. Both cousins stared like O.O at the person and were too shocked to say anything at all when the bluenette boy ran away without even noticing them.

" I guess he was in a hurry..."

" Makes it easier for us to get inside whiny-baby...Push me a little further up please".

Enrique muttered a curse under his breathe as he used his strenght to push his cousin upwards towards the broken window. Moments later she crawled inside and popped her head out with a wide grin.

" Ill find a rope or something for you! Hang on there!"

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all!**

**Yours sincerly, Kanilla & Nicholas**


End file.
